Write A Caption
Write a one or two sentence caption for these pictures from news stories. Write Your Own Caption Below See Also: * Photo Archive * Breaking News, where you can fill the internets tubes with the latest in truthy news! =Man with an American flag painted on his face= Hours after this photo was taken, the man pictured went home, washed his face and was promptly arrested and taken to an undisclosed location for desecrating the Flag. --El Payo 01:21, 17 February 2007 (UTC) aawww, the colbert facial --GlennBecksATool 12:15, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Man complains of radiation burns after watching the Colbert Report. '--Alethic Logic 19:47, 19 February 2007 (UTC)' =Westminster Dog Show= Terrorists use dog-like-carpet to sneak into innocent homes.Tourskin 03:16, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Scientists successfully splice dog and mop genes. '--Alethic Logic 19:44, 19 February 2007 (UTC)' =Florida Shark Awareness Program= Michael Moore re-make of Jaws is a bite too far.Tourskin 03:15, 15 February 2007 (UTC) "Hi. I'm Justin Timberlake." --OHeL 12:00, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Woman survives shark attack by impersonating flamingo. '--Alethic Logic 19:41, 19 February 2007 (UTC)' =Man Catches Large Fish= "Was that as good for you as it was for me?" --Winky 04:38, 14 February 2007 (UTC) Sex or food...sex or food...(Democrat thinking).Tourskin 23:39, 14 February 2007 (UTC) Dumb doormats on sale this week at Bed, Bath & Beyond. '--Alethic Logic 20:52, 19 February 2007 (UTC)' =Supreme Court Justice's Daughter Arrested= Antonin Scalia's daughter, Ann Banaszewski, was arrested and charged with driving under the influence of alcohol and child endangerment. A Typical European maleTourskin 04:37, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Keith Richard's plastic surgery unsuccessful. '--Alethic Logic 20:55, 19 February 2007 (UTC)' =Dancers From Venezuela= How the "Deal or No Deal" briefcase girls appear to Howie Mandel when he's stoned. --OHeL 03:59, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Ben & Jerry's releases new flavor - Blacklady Swirl. '--Alethic Logic 19:37, 19 February 2007 (UTC)' =Mother Cat Allows Puppy to Nurse= "I don't see race." --OHeL 03:59, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Mother cat forced into animal prostitution.Tourskin 04:21, 19 February 2007 (UTC) =Professional Basketball Player, Tim Hardaway= "Being surrounded by athletic, sweaty men all day long I'm just lucky The Gay hasn't rubbed off on me yet." Man uses BO in Basketball match. Very effective weapon Tourskin 04:38, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Unnamed player mistakes Tim Hardaway's head for basketball. '--Alethic Logic 22:22, 19 February 2007 (UTC)' =New Washington Dollar= Once again, Presidents wipe out American Indians. I'm looking for a dime!Tourskin 20:09, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Mint releases Barbara Bush commemorative coin. '--Alethic Logic 19:35, 19 February 2007 (UTC)' =Elephant Rams Minibus= "Motherfucker, I told you NOT to call me Dumbo." "So much for living up to your name, Dodge." --OHeL 03:59, 16 February 2007 (UTC) "GO BACK TO HOLLYWOOD!" --GlennBecksATool 12:10, 17 February 2007 (UTC) "Block this, Wikip*dia."--thisniss 20:07, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Bear disguised as Elephant attacks school bus.Tourskin 20:10, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Rise in elephant population impacts human population - '--Alethic Logic 19:32, 19 February 2007 (UTC)' Alethic, why not: Sudden tripling of elephant population impacts human population. (--El Payo 20:28, 19 February 2007 (UTC)) =New York City Taxis Celebrate 100 Years= Liberal cab. Its about to get sucked into that bear drain.Tourskin 18:44, 18 February 2007 (UTC) "On a related note, the Pine Tree Air Freshener celebrates its 100th anniversary tomorrow." --OHeL 23:44, 19 February 2007 (UTC) =2 Storks in a Nest= Storks build nest in Nancy Pelosi's pubic hair. '--Alethic Logic 19:33, 19 February 2007 (UTC)' =Snow Angels World Record= An estimated 9,000 North Dakotans created simultaneous "snow angels" in Bismark on February 17, 2007. North Dakota population temporarily increases by 10,000% for snow angel stunt. --Careax 09:22, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Large Liberal boulder leaves few dead and many more impotent.Tourskin 04:20, 19 February 2007 (UTC) =Satellite Photo of the Great Wall of China= Electron microscope examines Hilary Clinton's IUD. '--Alethic Logic 20:46, 19 February 2007 (UTC)' =A Four-legged Duckling= OJ disproves "Quacks like a duck" theory. '--Alethic Logic 20:47, 19 February 2007 (UTC)' He is truly an ugly duckling. RedManiac 20:59, 19 February 2007 (UTC) =George W. Bush Celebrates Presidents' Day= "Exactly what did you mean by 'avoid foreign entanglements,' wooden-teeth boy?" George W to George W... "I cannot tell a lie" '--Alethic Logic 20:47, 19 February 2007 (UTC)' "I'm the Decider... and I'll decide whether or not to cross the Potomac". --OHeL 23:52, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Spot the differenceTourskin 01:46, 20 February 2007 (UTC)